User talk:GamerNerd i
! This is my talk page. Feel free to say something to me, about me, or whatever. Be warned if you say something bad about me, however. I can become very defensive... And I do it well.}} GamesterD (talk) 01:03, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Thanks 4 the message. I really appreciate it. And we are no longer editor noobs too. And great job on those articles and blogs. Hopefully I did this right Yeah, about that, I kinda doing missions right now. So yeah, I'l help cause I'm already doing it. :DGamesterD (talk) 22:01, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Congrats on your new avatar. It's creative. :DGamesterD (talk) 02:59, May 12, 2016 (UTC) My wordbubble of pure failure is in my sandbox. Check my blog post.GamesterD (talk) 03:31, May 12, 2016 (UTC) That's great, the personallities are Lily's and I also ask. I suggest you do PvZ1 for now. I kinda have the Heroes plotline already, unless you wanna hear them. Talk to me for your choice. :DGamesterD (talk) 15:58, May 15, 2016 (UTC) You know that comment on the DA saga? That's just part one. Next part will be soon.GamesterD (talk) 00:06, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Hopefully your not dead right now.WELCOME BACK GamerNerd i! If you want to know stuff that happened the last 2 weeks, it's not pretty. Pinkgirl almost accidently killed Camwood. It got resolved but both decided to get demoted. Also there are some Club Penguin spammers in chat. Finally, Total Drama Zombies. I took control of your character temporarily. The Bears won and Jurassic Imp was outta here. We are currently doing a cooking contest that's reaching the climax. Hope your OK!GamesterD (talk) 19:28, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Your things is great. Han't tested it out but it's going to be great 1000% guarenteed. I only need 2 Briar Roses and 1 Mirror Nut to the thing though.GamesterD (talk) 00:17, July 24, 2016 (UTC) About your Wall-Knight deck... You can't add superpowers to your deck. You might want to change that. Messy Knuckle (talk) 18:37, August 8, 2016 (UTC) LOL, thanks for showing me. But the sword Pea isn't LinkGamesterD (talk) 17:47, August 13, 2016 (UTC) QUICK! Get your signiture characters here !GamesterD (talk) 04:45, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Garg statue images Yep. :D. GamesterD (talk) 03:42, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Which one? Cause I can't read your mind you know*I predict it's Discussion Moderator or Chat Mod!*. The requirments are here. The jobs thingy for each position is here.GamesterD (talk) 04:59, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Promotion Congrats on getting Rollback.! :DGamesterD (talk) 17:08, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Congrats. I don't envy you. Cause today I got Zombot 1000. I also have Teleport. Time to kill some noobs which witches.GamesterD (talk) 18:28, October 22, 2016 (UTC) BTW, we started part 2 of Obstacle Course roleplay. You might've not noticed so here's the .GamesterD (talk) 03:33, October 23, 2016 (UTC) I could help you. Start basic with the mains in the first saga as Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-nut, Potato Mine, and Chomper. Try to include the other Day plants as well. Don't refrence any other character till I say so. But if you can't continue, you can quit if you like if you think that's what's best for you.GamesterD (talk) 23:07, October 27, 2016 (UTC) It started at Saturday or so, but I think you can battle your opponents and report to BF10 ASAP, so go and defeat PPM. I wish you luck. That being said, Nitroghost isn't popping up in my activeness.GamesterD (talk) 18:58, November 21, 2016 (UTC) }}} 02:20, November 22, 2016 (UTC)}} SolarKnight2 (talk) 15:54, January 10, 2017 (UTC) I leave you a thanks, once more, for adding my character to your little idea blog thingy. Nobody did that before, and the fact you did makes me so happy. ^u^ SolarKnight2 (talk) 21:22, January 10, 2017 (UTC) I'm telling you this because I don't know anyone else who used my characters, so... BLEACH! I made another one. :3 SolarKnight2 (talk) 01:22, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Your welcome! ^w^ And thank you for your time and effort. I like the commitment you put into this. :3 SolarKnight2 (talk) 04:21, January 11, 2017 (UTC) BOOPADY BOOPALY BOOP! I made Pyrece in PvZH and I was stumped on ideas. I could not even come up with a Signature for her. The artist block has become the character block, and now the struggle is real. ;~; Just got it but my name is Kiran because I was too lazy to make a new name.GamesterD (talk) 03:43, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Excuse my indecency. Say, a month has passed, and while I do note that you have very little time on your hands, I feel like your grammar-Nazi tendency can really help out when it comes to checking articles. Sometimes, edits don't actually take that long, especially because of the rollback button. Idk about you, but for me, edits aren't time-consuming. Also, you don't necessarily need to be active all the time. Like SuperRacist, you can do edits at random times, but you have to make sure your very active times (like weekends) compensate for your less active times. Well, good luck on your future re-promotion thread! (that is if you plan on it) Also, I'm not sure it's just me, but I think the conjugation for "to undo" sounds very weird when it's conjugated like "to do". Just my opinion. Thanks for the correction though.}} Don't worry. I have 2 or 3. I sugest using Hearty to kill any weak spam cards I use to avoid overdraw.GamesterD (talk) 03:32, February 20, 2017 (UTC) 1. RIP Soul Patch. 2. That Soul Patch is dying.GamesterD (talk) 05:39, February 20, 2017 (UTC) The Soul Patch will take the overkill.GamesterD (talk) 20:17, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Umm...might wanna vote on this? I think you missed it. Thread:877048. Oh and something awesome happened to me today. Here's the link.GamesterD (talk) 00:51, February 28, 2017 (UTC) I don't know why, but in the Voting Gaunet in Fire Emblem Heroes, I always get your Takumi in my team(I know because he's level 28). Yes I'm aware you use your main, friend's main, and random person's main in that mode but seriously? What the heck?GamesterD (talk) 01:29, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Lel. Maybe the game knows about our bond. I did Alfonse too! We are totally going to win as we only have like an hour left and we are totally not losing by x4-5/ :PGamesterD (talk) 02:02, March 9, 2017 (UTC) The tournament has started. Come here. Thread:922732 GamesterD (talk) 17:42, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi... Here's my FEH heroes I took a while ago. GamesterD (talk) 02:41, April 6, 2017 (UTC) You have one of the best mages and the 2nd best armored unit. That's great. Oh and my current team is Lyn(Obviously), Jaffar, Robin, and Olwen. I use the rest every so often too. And if you're wondering why I don't I have a lot of units...well I either sent them home or sacraficed them to my 5 stars. I got a 4 star Camilla a while ago, but I gave her Brave Axe to Bathre. Oh and did you beat Lunatic Navarre? I used like 7 Stamina Potions before giving Jaffar Daggerbreaker and winning. GamesterD (talk) 04:44, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Don't you have Effie?. GamesterD (talk) 13:22, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Who doesn't want Ryoma? I've been playing tons of Advanced games and winning 99% of them. How does your team do? GamesterD (talk) 00:33, April 7, 2017 (UTC) So how are you enjoying the repeat Hero Battles. Were you able to get any Navarres or Robins? And how do you of Ike finally coming to Heroes? Speaking of which, this is what I happened to do. I had to do it. GamesterD (talk) 04:50, April 26, 2017 (UTC) He doesn't have a god like amount of power so he's not as OP as others. He's still broken though. At first, I thought you got Ike. I would've screamed. GamesterD (talk) 13:18, April 27, 2017 (UTC) So how are your Witty Wensdays coming along? I'm sure they're great. I got one only. Mainly cause I'm lazy though. Also, did you beat Xander yet? Beat him with Lyn, Nowi, Robin, and Priscilla Rehabilitae for days.GamesterD (talk) 02:36, May 3, 2017 (UTC) How I would counter your team. Takumi: Olwen with Robin's Attack Boost will barely destroy him. Usually the only times they survive is when they are +3 or something. Cordelia: Jaffar will cripple Cordelia and Robin will finish her off. Marth: Lyn has Swordbreaker and Olwen sends Marth to the next dimmension. Hector: Lyn and Robin can easily defeat him, together and solo. Can you counter my team? :)GamesterD (talk) 03:13, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the tips. I'll respond in this way. 1. Probably will do that if I can find any Ninos. Gronnwolf does help me on those Reinharts, Xanders(Somehow), Abel, and others. 2. Vantage is on Nowi and Olwen(For some reason). 3. Planning to Ardent Sacrafice on Jaffar soon. If I can find anybody who has it. 4. Currenly have no armored units, but that's a good tip. 5. Your team, while threatening, isn't going to be downstairs for me. I've beaten similar teams plus a bunch of other OP characters (Ryoma, Ike, etc). I can handle it. (Tell me, can you handle my team, and how?). BTW I summoned twice on Hero Fest. Guess what I got.GamesterD (talk) 23:23, May 6, 2017 (UTC) It would be a different story if it was an actual PvP wouldn't it. Also I made this . You might enjoy it.GamesterD (talk) 00:26, May 7, 2017 (UTC) How are you suffering doing with Ursula? I needed to use Jaffar(With Daggerbreaker re-equiped), Priscilla(For obvious reasons), RobinF(Horse killer), and Bartre(Bulky guy). Are you suffering too? Or has Hector sweeped your way to victory? Also who are you voting for in the Voting Gaunlet? You know who I'm voting for. GamesterD (talk) 01:48, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Was it one Lunatic? You didn' tell. Obviously I beat it on there. Also, how are Defensive Battles. All but Lunatic 4 and 5 are easy. The other 2...I needed to use 2 Stamina Potions. Voting Gaunlet, good choices. Winner'll probably be Robin or Tharja, but with the new mechanic, they may not nuke the competition as easily as the other two victors. GamesterD (talk) 04:05, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Yeah. That was frikin difficult. I beat it by camping in the south west corner with Bartre, Nowi, CorrinM, and RobinF. Good Luck on it. :D GamesterD (talk) 04:46, May 11, 2017 (UTC) So you may have noticed that I changed my lead to Robin. This is temporary. I will have Lyn as my main soon later. I just put Robin in my lead to support Robin(M)'s team. Surprised Merric is holding on, even with that new rules(Probably cause I got a 5-Star Merric recently). Your bound to use my Robin since I used your Takumi. How is she? Takumi is great to use. He has won me a couple of battles though sometimes a Linde takes his place. Just wait and see if Henry beats Leo. It's Takumi killer vs. Takumi killer. Also with this new rule, the match ups are really well balanced. The 2 normal dominaters(Tharja and Robin) are above equal performance as the rest instead of nuking them to the next galaxy. GamesterD (talk) 22:58, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Did you...did you just switch your main to Hector?!!? (Don't ask how I learned.)GamesterD (talk) 00:59, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Leo wasn't destroying Robin. He was just ahead for 2 hours. I kinda prefered Takumi over Hector right now though. Than again, I only used him twice. GamesterD (talk) 03:15, May 15, 2017 (UTC) I'm really not happy. (10 minutes ago...) So OK, I got 25 orbs from Arena and Rite of Shadows. I'll summon on Male Mages to get Robin. I should have a decent chance right? (1st Summon) No blue orbs? Alright. I'll just summon a green and move on. (2nd Summon) Again?!!? No blue orbs? Are you kidding m...oh hi Nino. NOT WHAT I WANT THOUGH! (3rd Summon) WHERE ARE MY BLUE ORBS?!!? GO AWAY BERUKA! (4th Summon) FINALLY A BLUE ORB. AND IT GAVE ME FLORINA. WHY?!!? (5th Summon) Things can't get any worse.(The orbs selection is 4 blue orbs and a red orb)...I'm done. On the plus side, I got a Cecilia, Nino, and Odin I may or may not sacrafice. GamesterD (talk) 23:43, May 15, 2017 (UTC) At least you got 5 stars. Anyway, how are the new chapters. Lunatic for it is difficult. Except for that last one. I needed to use 5 Stamina Potions to beat it. Thankfully, I did it with Cordelia and none of my units died so I get an extra bonus. Also this is what I think of each new hero. Ceclia is that one unit who's OP but somewhat managable. Mae and Boey are Resistance and Physical bulks respectivally(Robin couldn't damage Mae, than again the Blarowl plus Defensive Terrain). Genny will change the meta for healers however. Also I just simulated a battle and Gronnwolf actually does the best out of the three. So no sacrafices...yet.GamesterD (talk) 03:33, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Yeah. Healer may not impact much anyways. This may be thier revolution though. Also this. https://rocketmo.github.io/feh-damage-calc/ . GamesterD (talk) 05:17, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Cool cheat tactic. I win mine anyways plus I want the good units so I just yolo with RobinF. Twice I forgot to change my team and ended using Batre. But the Voting Gaunlet was pretty tense this time. Also, best to use Battle Flags when we have the 3x advantage. Robin went from being wrecked to being slightly above Tharja in an hour. Do NOT let Tharja get the weaker hand either. We must show those waifu fags that we will tip the scales. GamesterD (talk) 01:30, May 17, 2017 (UTC) We need another topic other than this. Lol, I'm exactly that "Wild General". But we don't want Tharja to get the boost don't we? Also I'll summon one last time for Robin after I get one orb. It's hard to get one orb for me though. Wish me luck! GamesterD (talk) 02:10, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Yep. Best gaunlet though. Stupid perverted people who like exposed stuff. I also summoned 4 more orbs. Had no luck whatsover. Welp, at least I can summon on Cecelia's banner when the our 20 grand arrives. GamesterD (talk) 03:35, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Why do you think we obtain 20 orbs sometime after the voting gauntlet the last 2 times? Also I believe most weapons and names are based on myths. The things you listed are Norse along with Odin. GamesterD (talk) 04:32, May 18, 2017 (UTC) How's Lloyd? He was so pathetic. Very disappointing. Also got Robin today. Yeah! Managed to get him to Level 37 and 5 Stars. (Don't ask how.) GamesterD (talk) 05:08, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Eh...Robin just nukes the bow and cripples blue mage. Lyn easily takes care the Axe Flyer and somewhat Lloyd. Olwen just zaps Lloyd to oblivion while also having reposition. Nowi can also take hits from the Lance and(somehow) still living blue mage. I'd say to put Hector on the range of the Bow and Blue Mage. Make sure to heal him up. Bring Takumi or Marth for the Axe Flyer and either Cordelia or Linde for Lloyd. GamesterD (talk) 17:43, May 20, 2017 (UTC) So umm...you like puzzles eh...try to see how I survived this without losing any units. GamesterD (talk) 00:42, May 26, 2017 (UTC) You can see RobinM's obviously. Lyn has Brash Assualt 2(Not that it even mattered in this matter), Sacred Seal Attack 1, and Ardent Sacrafice, Jaffar has Receprical Aid, Sacred Seal Fortify Resistance, and Desperation, and RobinF has Hone Atk 2, HP 5, Rally Speed, and Sacred Seal HP 3. Mae has Life and Death while Nowi has Triangle Adept and Quick Respoite. Does that help? GamesterD (talk) 00:59, May 26, 2017 (UTC) I plan on making a new series called "Dimmension Breaker". It involves a 16 year old boy named "Damasen Bracer" crashing towards other dimmensions and adventure in them in his own ways. He has phone that can transform to anything he has encounter before. It is kinda similar to your stories but in someways. I want to know your opinion on it. I'll give you more detail if you want. GamesterD (talk) 05:08, May 27, 2017 (UTC) (in reponse to the community thread) look, i'm not going to let you deconstruct my entire argument because of you interpret my own words in terms of a tone because of how moronically irrelevant it is to bring that up, especially at this point. to suggest that my own reasoning is simply non-existant because of my tone? seriously??? it's only a matter of time before our profile pictures are the reasons why opinions are invalid. i mean, speaking of thinking to yourself, do you realize what you said? i've been addressing a huge issue, and you're talking about my tone? even after the mods abusively removed my replies, i got a fake warning and you're just going to sit there about an argument discussing a huge problem, and you want to bicker about my tone? god. look, sure i may have a harsh tone from what my posts look like, but my point still stands, whether or not your feelings are hurt based on how you interpret my words. Mental Skillness (talk) 05:51, May 27, 2017 (UTC) His name is supposed to be a pun. Though I may need to find another last name. I plan on ending each episode with him hinting the next dimmension he's breaking. I could tell you the first three episodes if you wan...ah, you'll wanna here it. 1st is PvZ for obvious reasons. 2nd is FNaF. 3rd is Undertale. Some other dimmensions will be added soon too. And yes, I would like to cameo/crossover your series as well, maybe as a special episode? GamesterD (talk) 19:29, May 27, 2017 (UTC) I just faced the most BS team yet. 3 Hectors with Fortify Armor and a Roy. Roy didn't last very long but the Hectors...gosh. I managed to get one Hector outta the way and kill him, but it took me 30+ turns to lure the other Hector out. Thank goodness that Spur Def and Defensive Tiles exist so none of my units died. GamesterD (talk) 15:02, May 28, 2017 (UTC) That's why I don't use glass cannons. I like a diverse team that can hit decently hard but take some as well and no, I don't consider Jaffar a glass cannon, he's more of a glass supporter. Also, what do you think about the new banner. Caeda I don't care about, Charlotte can go away, I'm fine with Cordelia, and Lyn...must...get...her. I plan to publish the first issue of Dimmension Breaker this week or next week. The week that doesn't have that story will be a saga. Most likely a saga will be this week. GamesterD (talk) 05:03, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Yeah. Too bad she's a healer though. This should be the Genny incident in a slightly wider scale. I'm not going to go for blue stones for this banner though. I'm not risking getting Charlotte. GamesterD (talk) 01:18, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Eh. Gonna summon anyway cause I have no life. Also PvZH Set 2 rating eh...you should make a blog on that. GamesterD (talk) 01:55, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Maybe if you had someone who could raise Resistance or Defense. Or if Linde wasn't a Glass Cannon. Anyway, good luck trying to beat him. I just hope they re-release Michalis. He's the only Grand Hero Battle that I haven't fully beaten yet. GamesterD (talk) 22:00, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Almost done with Dimension Breaker. Hopefully I can finish it in the next our. Also how do you think about the upcoming Tempest Trials? GamesterD (talk) 01:49, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Don't worry, you'll get them back after the battle. I personally think this is a decent mechanic. At least this isn't permanent though. I try my best not to lose units, but yeah, nobel sacrafices sometime must be made(And by that, I mean Jaffar) GamesterD (talk) 02:04, June 6, 2017 (UTC) FINISHED!!! GamesterD (talk) 04:04, June 6, 2017 (UTC) How do you think of this month? So much dimension breaking. Also how are the Tempest Trials? I just beat it by using 3 teams(It's harder than I thought). How are you struggling? GamesterD (talk) 04:00, June 9, 2017 (UTC) I am so pissed. I tried to summon Bride Lyn one more time with 21 orbs. All I got were 2 Serras, a Mathew, and a Pricsilla. Ugh!!! I got no 5 Stars in the last month (Not counting my upgraded Xander and Michalis.) And I don't really care about the next wave of heroes. AHHH... The Following Has Been Removed Due to Intense Raging. GamesterD (talk) 03:17, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Is this message working? If not, I blame the new header. Also got a Karel just after I posted the message above. GamesterD (talk) 03:54, June 15, 2017 (UTC) I feel sorry for you. These trials are difficult for a reason. I have beaten it with these 3 teams. Team Progress: My team that progresses through the battles until they get slaughtered, usually by Veronica's Team. Consists CorrinM, RobinM, Merric, and Priscilla. Team Emergrency: The team that does Team Progress' Job incase Team Progress fails to get to Vernonica's Team. Consists Xander, Batre, Cordelia, and Nowi. Team Anti-Veronica: Name says all. Consists with Lyn, Jaffar, RobinF, and Olwen. BTW, who're you gonna vote for the healer gauntlet. I personally hate most of the healer *Cough cough, Serra and Elise* but you should know who I'm voting for if she's really in it. :P GamesterD (talk) 04:27, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the late response. Had a ton of stuff to do. Anyway, E3 seems to be a Nintendo win for me. Tons of Switch games including Fire Emblem Warriors, Super Mario Odessey, Xenoblade Chronicles 2, SSB5(In my dreams), and many more?!!? You can't deny that's top notch. GamesterD (talk) 01:51, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, Inferno Legion is near-impossible. Lunatic wasn't that horrible(Xander rekt all of the Legions) but for this, I need Quick Respoite and Luna to even have a chance. Still working on it now. At least we'll get some free orbs due to an error of the map, invisible defensive tiles and the map itself. GamesterD (talk) 18:42, June 17, 2017 (UTC) It's inheritable so have fun!!! GamesterD (talk) 18:53, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Wow! That's really kind for the game. Meanwhile the best I got the last week was the 5 Star Marcina and Eirika I got can I get another offensive colorless unit? GamesterD (talk) 22:20, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Also I had a very bad day in gaming today. I had to use like 12 Dueling Swords to get 3 points straight, figured out a way to beat Legion only for me to realise that the one of the characters I needed to do beat it I scrapped yesterday, and I keep losing in PvZH. Welp, looks like I'm not coming back to Ultimate League. GamesterD (talk) 02:11, June 21, 2017 (UTC) They changed the season ranks to a month. GamesterD (talk) 02:22, June 21, 2017 (UTC) They shortened the amount of stars to get to one league to another to 5 stars. That'll help alot. GamesterD (talk) 18:01, June 21, 2017 (UTC) The new voting gauntlet tributes have been anounced and the cast pretty much seals my alliance with Priscilla(Though Sakura and Maria will probably be my back up). Also I wanted to give you a second check up of my teammates. Here you go! GamesterD (talk) 21:23, June 23, 2017 (UTC) This is the reason why I dislike glass cannons. I would suggest replacing Marth with Thotja for some Green Tome checks as against them, Takumi and Linde are screwed while Hector it depends(If his vantage is in range). So yeah, use her. Reindhart, level him up but don't use him until you get him Death Blow to someone. He'll wreck havok. I kinda know cause I have the set up for Olwen. GamesterD (talk) 21:45, June 23, 2017 (UTC) So, I switched my main to Jaffar for a while to support Priscilla(Hey, same DLC). Wondering who you supported since Marth ain't one of the units I get. Also here are some tips how to beat Clarisse. 1. Anybody with Distant Counter and is bulky. 2. Somebody to take care of the mage(s). The Distant counter may take out one(Unless it's Camus), but won't last long against the other. 3. A healer. 4. Someone to drawback the healer and to support the Distant Counter user. BTW, beat this with Xander, Batre, Priscilla, and RobinM. Alright good luck! GamesterD (talk) 17:41, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Not necessarily. The primals seem to have lost Team-Up. The evolutionary mechanic is great for weaklings but not much to those OP plants/zombies. It'll be a fine addition. On the other note, I'm working on typing the next Dimension Breaker. I hope it'll be released tomorrow but I have some stuff I need to announce tomorrow as well. You'll see.GamesterD (talk) 00:46, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Sup bro. I'm in Korea at the moment as I might've forgot to put that on my blog and I just realised that. Currently trying to find an American charging block right now but luckily I saved some battery for my computer. Just wanna talk about some stuff and it's OK to contact me at anytime. Now, bout the new Tempest Trials, are you ready for that? You got crushed on the first and hopefully you'll do better in this one. Me? Well... GamesterD (talk) 00:00, July 5, 2017 (UTC) I was trying to summon Summer Robin(I want a double decker Fury + it's Robin) but I got Triple Melon and Ninian(AKA: The only dancer I want). Lillina came in as a 4 Star with Ninian and I needed a Red Mage SP is going to be less grindy on the weekends now along with the additions of valors. Oh and the new challenges I like and hate cause free orbs but insanly difficult. Doesn't help I still need to train for TT. GamesterD (talk) 02:19, July 5, 2017 (UTC) ...Glad you don't have her right now. But the new Alm n Celica Bond Hero Battle is intresting. I'm still trying to beat it on Infernal mode for those 4 orbs right now. GamesterD (talk) 22:39, July 6, 2017 (UTC) 1. I'm all good to talking to you in discord. My discord tag is 6572. 2. I'm probably not going for Tobin cause A. He apparently sucks and B. Need to get to Ultimate and C. It's tedious, yeah. 3. Alright. Let's take it after Dimensions Breaker: Under the Understory GamesterD (talk) 23:35, July 11, 2017 (UTC) I sent it. Don't worry.GamesterD (talk) 00:43, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Happy birthday, bud. Hope you have a good one. Also, if you're wondering, my feh ID is 2007154761. can you add me to your friends list plz? VeXJL (talk) 21:27, March 2, 2018 (UTC) I am sorry to disrupt you at the Discord, sorry to say so. Because I was a little bit jelous, jelous..isis. *Jerryzou *